A Dream Come True
A young and aspiring trainer lugged about his bag, making haste towards the Pokémon center located in the Fight Arena; the most popular training facility in all of Sinnoh polluted with the region's finest trainers. Every now and then, a celebrity within the Pokémon world was spotted and several trainers would immediately confront them, longing for a chance to make a name for themselves by performing at a high level during a battle. Among these hopeful trainers was Taku (卓), a trainer who had claimed all eight badges of the Sinnoh region and placed within the top 32 during the world championships. He was --by all means-- a gifted prospect at the age of seventeen years old who had gained popularity for his most trusted companion . Here he was now, leaving the hospital, waiting for a worthy opponent to challenge the team he cherished from the bottom of his heart. Sitting atop the highest building in the Sinnoh Region, Kamui looked over the Fighting Arena. It had been a while since Kamui had been in the Sinnoh Region and the fact that he was there brought back great memories. His current whereabouts were unknown, and for one to see him would be extremely rare, if not impossible. Standing to his feet he reached to his waist picking up a small poké ball. Pressing against the button on it the ball enlarged. Throwing it into the air it opened releasing a bright light. Smashing up against the top of the building, Kamui's Charizard roared releasing flames that shot directly into the air. The large beast was furosious. Jumping on top of it, Kamui soared the skies. The sudden emerge of flames and the way the tower began to tremble caught Taku's attention rather easily. The boy caught a glimpse of the departing Kamui, his eyes glued to the Charizard that took to the skies. His heart began to pound; there weren't many people in the world who behaved so peculiarly, giving him all the more reason to give chase. Reaching toward his belt, Taku unclipped a red and white ball and quickly rolled it onto the ground, resulting in a bright white flash that freed his . Getting on top of it, he instructed for it to follow in the direction of the fleeing Charizard. "That way, Hoshimaru!" Hoshimaru then took of, responding to the command of its trainer. A small cloud of dust formed as the grey and black bird-like Pokémon ascended into the skies and was quickly hidden above the clouds. In the distance, Taku --squinting his eyes-- could make out the tip of Charizard's firey tail. "Keep going, that's our target!" Swiftly soaring through the skies, Charizard seemed as if it's speed couldn't be matched by none. The strong winds created by how fast the Pokémon had been flying, pushed up against Kamui's face, while also causing his haori to fly in the wind. While the breeze was good, Kamui had picked up the presence of another individual lagging behind him. He didn't know if the person would be of threat or of peace, but either way he didn't care. Kamui was a man that acted in his own manner no matter the situation, it was how he was feared by so many people. "Well, this could turn into a problem. Charizard." He stated and the Orange beast began to ascend upwards. Pressing his heals up against the belly of Charizard, a foot holder flopped down, and Kamui placed his feet within them. Charizard preformed a perfect back flip and now Kamui could see the target perfectly. "Charizard, use at once." The Charizard formed a smirk by the commands of its trainer. It's body founds itself covered in flames, as they were then shot at the opposers in the form of a wave. This wave would cover a large area with relative ease, both verticle and horizontally. Taku's eyes immediately widened. He had never expected to be attacked mid-flight, let alone within the sky itself. There was little to no time to prepare before the blast of heat sent both him and his beloved Staraptor down from the heavens and back down to the earth, and increasing levels of speed. Taku very well saw his life come to an end as the wind pressure began to take its toll around him. Looking towards his side --his eyes now barely open-- he saw Hoshimaru out cold, covered in bruises. He began to panic while airborne; certainly there had to be something that could be done to prevent himself from facing death so soon! Mustering what seemed to be his last few ounces of strength, Taku reached down with his left arm and clicked one of the pokéballs on his belt, sending an enormous red light from the ball down to the ground level. A roar rounded in the distance, and as Taku opened his eyes, he found himself being carried in the arm of a giant, with Hoshimaru in the other. A smile formed at his lips and he regained his composure. He had survived the fall, all thanks to his most trusted companion. "Kaku!" As the two fell to the ground, there would be a furious crash with the ground below. The dust made it extremely hard for Kamui to see through. Kamui guided Charizard to descend downwards. "Flap yours wings quickly to take care of the dust." Charizard grunted as it flapped its wings with overwhelming force easily taking care of the dusty area. As the cloud of smoke dispersed into thin air, Taku stood firmly with his gaze set upon the legendary Pokémon trainer. There was no way he was letting such an opportunity slip away; he would battle this man even at the cost of his life. This was the sheer mentality that had brought him so far, the desire to be the very best. At the sight of his prey, the Rhyperior's eyes widened, and it let out a furious war cry. Booming through the surrounding forest, the shout of Kaku caused the many Pokémon around to scurry for shelter. A battle was to take place, and they wanted no part in it. Planting its feet onto the ground, Kaku created two craters beneath him, a result of his colossal size. Charizard was already within range of his attack, there would be no mistaking it. Rocks formed all around Kaku before they scattered about and rushed towards Kamui's Charizard at a blinding rate of speed. Within seconds, tens of rocks were fired, leaving it near impossible for one to evade all of them. As a dual fire and flying type, rock type moves were by far Charizard's greatest weakness; by all means, this was Kaku's victory for the taking. Listening as the beast known as Kaku let out a roar of its own, it created somewhat of a wind current blowing Kamui's long silver-hair up in the wind. As one would rendezvous in the wind, Taku had launched his first attack, sending a powerful rock type move directly towards Charizard. "Smart kid..." Kamui would mumble under his breath. In the next second, Kamui would lean all the way backwards and before he knew it he would be free falling from atop the Charizard. Using Charizard's poke ball he let out a command. "Return." Bring the fiery beast back into its poke ball. Still free falling, he reached for a different poke ball. This one was different coloring black and green. "Prepare..." Within an instance, the area would be rocked just as it was when Taku had taken his fall. As the dust cleaner, Kamui would be standing tall with his specialized Aggron covering him as protection. "And stand by for battle, Aggron!" Aggron let out a fierce growl, matching Kaku's to a tea. It was then, that the theory the boy once had about losing his life would possibly come true today. "That's no ordinary Aggron," Taku thought aloud, as he examined the darn creature. Judging off appearance alone, it was a force to be reckoned with; though he was confident that Kaku could pull through this. Likewise, he had also noticed that the man had recalled his Charizard; with his arrogance getting the best of him, Taku considered that a victory in his own right. "Alright, Kaku! We're going to beat this thing just like we did that Charizard." At the sound of victory, the Rhyperior pounded its fists together and once again roared into the day filled sky, causing the clouds to quite literally part ways. There was no getting by the sheer defensive instinct this Pokémon possessed, even in his current condition. This would be far, whether Kamui had been prepared or not. "Alright, let's do this, Kaku! Start things off with a Bulldoze!" The enormous entity heralded as Kaku gave the very earth the two Pokémon were standing above a tremendous shake, by just stomping its feet towards the ground. A large earthquake commenced, causing trees in the distance to be torn apart from their roots. Aggron was incredibly heavy as it was now; lifting itself up and off the ground was out of question. Additionally, Rhyperior had something in the bag that Aggron did not; it was a ground-type. This alone made his attacks more powerful, and when taking into consideration that Aggron was extremely weak towards ground orientated techniques, this would deal a significant amount of damage, and bypass even the latter's "filter". The Battle "I see it now. You're that kid Taku that is known for his Rypherior. The unseated members of the Shinsengumi have told the other officers about you." Kamui took note of the monstrous capabilities of the beast, and when he had let Aggron out of its dusk ball he knew he had somewhat of a type advantage. If anything he could've switched to his another Pokémon and still been in the air. However this just wasn't his style. Kamui preferred to overcome his challenges by facing them with its underling. In fact, to be honest, there was nothing Kamui could do nor Aggron. Aggron took the damage head on, and on top of that it was a ground type move, four times effective. Aggron leaned all the way over, nearly falling, but it stood up tall yet again. This was all thanks to Aggron's sturdy ability, an ability that prevented one hit KO's. Roaring in excitement Aggron stomped the ground as well. "It's been quite a while since Aggron has gotten this happy. However, it shall be your downfall. Aggron smash the steel rings on your arms together." By doing this, an irregular sonic boom would be created, much more powerful than any machine could create. Kamui's true target was the boy in front of him. Understanding the intent of the ensuing blast wave, Kaku looked to take the blow for his master. However, before he could do so, Taku made him aware of his own ambition. "No, Kaku!" Standing erect, the boy shielded his face with the use of his backpack. "We must win at all costs. Even if it means that I must take this." Sealing his eyes, the boy turned his face away and was hit by the large sonic blast. The force propelled him several feet backwards, causing him to roll about into the ground as he did. A pool of blood began to form beneath the boy, and he very slowly inched his face to look up at his own Pokémon. With his teeth stained red, he issued another command to his beloved Rhyperior. Aggron had wasted his chance to cause harm to Kaku; he was already on his last ropes from the earlier attack. This next one would have done the trick. "That Aggron of yours is quite sturdy," Taku whispered, before feeling the pain in his throat. "K-Kaku!! One more time!" The boy's Rhyperior bellowed in a triumphant rage, before slamming down upon the ground with an incredible force, resulting in an earthquake more colossal than the last. As he had targeted the ground itself, there was no real way for such a large entity such as Aggron himself to evade it now; he had utilized his sturdy ability to outlive the last attack, though this one would decide the match. Large boulders in the distance began to split in half as a result on the ensuing force of Kaku's power. It was fair to say he was agitated; never had he experienced such a disgraceful move from a trainer. Category:Role-Play